blackthorne here we come
by OnCloudNine8897
Summary: A knew Student comes to gallagher. guess who it is. it is zack's sis sophia. why is she so protective of her bro, and why does she have trust isues? does it have something to do with her parents and cammies dad? what will happen when they goto blackthorne
1. home again

**Blackthorne, here we come**

**Disclaimer: the only person who is awesome enough to come up with the series is ally carter not me**

____________________________________________________

Chapter 1

I sat on my bed waiting for Macey to come. Macey is always the first to get here. She hates being in her father's campaigns. I got here a day ago. Five days ago I got a phone call that lifted my spirits to cloud nine……..

**FlashBack**

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"_hello?" I said as I picked up the phone._

"_hey, Gallagher girl. What's up?" said a voice I thought I wouldn't here for along time._

"_Zack, how did you get my number?" I could picture him wearing his infamous I-Know-Something-you-don't smirk._

"_It was not easy but you finally picked up so I'm good. How was your summer?"_

"_Good. And you?" I was dieing to know if he was thinking of me as much as I was thinking of him over summer._

"_Good" He said. Then as if he was reading my mind he said, "But I was thinking about you all summer. I missed you, Cam. I fell in love with you, Gallagher Girl. So long story short I love you, Cammie."_

"_I love you too, Zack" I said with tears in my eyes. Now is exactly when I went to cloud nine._

**FlashBack Over**


	2. welcome back

**Blackthorne, here we come**

**Disclaimer: the only person who is awesome enough to come up with the series is ally carter not me**

____________________________________________________

Chapter 2

The door opened and Macey came in with five different suitcases.

"hey, Mace. Need some help?" I asked even though she looked like she was fine 'cause she's done it a hundred times.

" hey cam. Sure." I went over and grabbed two. damn these were heavy.

" Macey what did you pack?" I know I already said it but Damn these were heavy.

" One is the uniform tops, the other is regular tops."

We finally put the bags down. I hugged Macey. Then because I was hungry I said " let's go to the grand hall." "Sure" she said " I think I need a snack."

******

As we headed over, she looked at me. I guess I still had the smile I had on when she came through the dorm door because she said, " Why are you glowing?"

Then just to piss her off I said, " Liz and Bex are coming tomorrow. I'll tell you when they get here."

Then laughing I ran to the grand hall.

******

**Next Day**

" hey, Cam. Hey, Macey" I heard a British voice say. I turned around to see Bex Baxter. One of my best friends. One of the best spies. Her real name is Rebecca Baxter, but if you call her that she will beat you to the ground. Macey and I slammed into her and hugged her tight.

"I guess you don't need me but can you fit one more in" Said a southern accent. All we could do was scream " Liz" and pull her in.

******

We were all sitting in our dorm on our beds when Macey said, " Ok Cam they are here so start talking."

________________________________________________

**Hey every one what is up. Ha-ha I left it on a cliffy. I am so evil. This is my first fan fic so don't hate. Anyway if you want to see more chapters up make me smile and review, review, and review.**


	3. suprise

**Blackthorne, here we come**

**Disclaimer: the only person who is awesome enough to come up with the series is ally carter not me**

____________________________________________________

Chapter 3

"Ok Cam they are here so start talking."

Bex was looking at me with a knowing smile and Liz looked plain confused. Macey was anxious.

Bex looking at Liz says, "Liz, is there any thing you notice about Cammie that's out of the ordinary?"

"Well, I guess she iiisss beaming but she is always happy." Said Liz carefully.

"exactly but this I can only guess has to do with a certain blackthorne boy." Sometimes it sucked having a friend who can see right through you.

I looked at the door. Before I could get up Macey said, " Cam don't think about it because we can stop you and you know it." I was trapped.

" Fine I'll tell you." I said. Then I launched in to my story. Going in to a lot of detail. When I got to the ending I didn't want to get into it so I said, " and I said I love you back and we just kept talking. He has two sisters. One of them is a grade younger than us. Her name is Sophia. The other's name is Andrea.**( A/N these two are based on my friends. You guys rox!)** Andrea is in M-16." I just kept talking and babbling. Then stopped when I saw Bex and Liz with there mouths down to the floor,

"What?" Macey looked bored.

"Your guy said I love you and you said I love you back. They are in shock but I knew it would happen sooner or later." She said. Dang I was hoping they wouldn't notice. Before we could say anything more we heard, " Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey Mchenry please come to headmistress Morgan's office."

We looked at each other and ran all the way to my mom's office. When we opened the door I saw my mom talking to a girl who looked so much like Zack that when my mom said, "Hello girls. This is miss Sophia….."

"Goode." I said

________________________________________________

**Hey every one thanks for the awesome reviews. You guys rock have a great weekend. Review and soon there will be a new chapter up. Biii!**


	4. Sophia

Blackthorne, here we come

Disclaimer: the only person who is awesome enough to come up with the series is ally carter not me

**____________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

" Goode." I said.

" How… How did you know my last name?" she said looking mad. She looked like she didn't trust any of us.

"no. don't get the wrong idea. I know your brother."

"How well do you know my brother?"

"Oh. Cam knows your brother well, really well." we all turn to see Macey laughing.

Macey looked like she was having fun.

"What does she mean?"

"She is your brothers girlfriend."

I said, "Macey!" while Sophia said, " oh."

"What" was all Macey said.

"Girls, girls calm down."

**Sophia's pov**

"Girls, girls calm down." Said Headmistress Morgan. Why are they here anyways? They were very weird and suspicious, especially that Morgan girl.

"Sophia these are your knew dorm mates." Said Mrs. Morgan

"Mom there are no more beds in our dorm. She won't have anywhere to sleep." The Morgan girl or cam as they call her said. "they are putting one right now."

"oh. Ok." she said. After that we all went back to the room.

**Cam's pov**

When we got to the dorm I looked at Sophia and say " so is there any thing we should know besides siblings because Zach told us."

"no."

"So what about nicknames."

"Just call me Sophia. Ok?" she said with an attitude. I saw Liz cringe. Bex got red. Macey again looked bored. Then Sophia left. I went to the phone. "who are you calling?" said Bex. Oops did I forget to tell them I had Zach's cell #.

" Zach."

"oh. Well tell the boys we say hi." she said all cheered up now.

I dialed 555 265 3400 and someone answered grouchily,

"Hello?"

"Zach you can't still be asleep." I scolded.

" Hey cam. 2 things. 1 yes I can and 2 what are you calling me for?" he sounded wide awake even if he pretended he wasn't.

"Oh so your girlfriend isn't allowed to call you?" I said pretending to be mad. Really I was dieing to laugh.

"no cam I'm just tired." he sounded worried and then I couldn't hold it in. I laughed out loud.

"What? What?" he sounded angry.

"nothing I wasn't mad I was joking." I said still laughing

"oh ok. Well why did you call?" He said still letting off steam.

"First the girls say hi. And I met your sister Sophia." I thought I could get something from him.

"The guys say hi back. And really? How is she liking school?" Well I had to tell him something.

" I don't know. She won't tell me." The girls were listening but they acted like they weren't.

"Why do you think she won't talk to you." He sounded alarmed.

"I don't know. she doesn't trust us or that's what it seems like." If she was pretending she could fool me. I heard the footsteps then heard, "Talking about me to my brother?"

uh-oh!!!!!!!!!

________________________________________________

**Hey guys sorry about the cliffys but I loveeee the drama well I'm gone for the weekend but** **review, review, and review. promise to Update soon**

**Biii!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~ lauren **


	5. phone conversations

**Blackthorne, here we come**

**Disclaimer: the only person who is awesome enough to come up with the series is ally carter not me**

____________________________________________________

**Chapter 5**

**Cammie's pov.**

Uh-oh

"Um, yeah. You want to talk to him?" I asked.

"Yeah, give me the phone." She said

**Sophia's pov.**

"Zach." I said. I hate when he checks up on me. I cover the phone and mouth "go". They ran out of the room. I looked for bugs and found 3.

" Zach your girls don't know how to hide bugs"

"Oh-no. where did you find you find them?" He asked.

"Behind the clock, on the window sill, and behind the bookcase. Why?" I asked while I crushed them.

"Those are mine."

"WHAT!" I yelled. Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking. What!?

"Yeah. I asked Tina to put them there. Anyway back to you. Please don't tell me your trust issues are back." He sounded worried.

"They never left" I said in a murmur.

"Look, Why don't you trust Cam?" He asked

"Because I was there."

"Where?" he asked. But I knew he knew where so I said, "You know where."

"We don't know what really happened. And cam is not her dad." He said.

"Whatever. I'll play nice. Bye." I opened the door and sure enough Macey, Bex, Liz, and Cammie fell through.

"Phone." I said without the attitude.

**________________________________________________**

**Hey everybody. This chapter is dedicated to the newbies like me and my friends who kept me going. I also want to make this chapter for all who R&R. You guys rock anyway another chapter should be going up on Wednesday.**

**Biii**

~Lauren~


	6. lunch

**Blackthorne, here we come**

**Disclaimer: the only person who is awesome enough to come up with the series is ally carter not me**

____________________________________________________

**Chapter 6**

**Cammie pov.**

"hey?" I said.

"Yeah Gallagher girl?" He asked a little frustrated.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing." He still sounded frustrated.

"look I got to get lunch. Go do what you got to do. Bye."

"Love you Gallagher girl. Bye." He sounded honest and full of longing.

"Love you too, blackthorne boy." I said then I heard Macey say, "Are you guys going to do that every time she and Zach say, 'I love you' to each other?" that's when I noticed Bex and Liz had their jaws to the floor. I rolled my eyes and shaked my head. "Come on, Let's get lunch."

**________________________________________________**

**At Lunch**

We got to the Grand Hall and got lunch. When we sat down I saw Sophia sitting a little bit to the side of girls that she should be in class with. It was then that I noticed we were the only one she knows.

"Hey Sophia." I called to her. There was question written all over her face as she turned toward us.

"Hey. What's up?" She called back.

"Come sit with us." I said. She nodded and came over. As soon as she sat though Tina came in and made a beeline for her. Once Macey saw this she got up and stood in front of Sophia and I and said, "What do you want?"

"Just some Questions." Tina answered still looking at Sophia. Sophia tensed at my side. "What questions?"

Then, I swear Tina has guts, She shoved Macey over. Macey fell to the floor. If looks could Kill ( Which sometimes they can if you work with Dr. Fibs)Tina would have already dropped dead But she wasn't(aw man. J/K)

"You are Zach's sister right?"

"Yes" Sophia said then she looked at me knowingly like she knew Tina was like this every year, day, and hour.

"Is it true that you are going to be in our classes because you were trained by Zach and the CIA?" Expecting her to say no I got a surprise when she said, "Yes, Zach trained me and so did someone **in** the CIA." Tina got very excited.

"Names. I need names. Who?" Tina asked. Sophia smirked. Oh god when she smirked she reminded me of Zach. I missed him so much. Sophia looked amused now that the attention was off her and on me. Apparently I had said my thought aloud. In the words of Liz 'oopsie daisies'.

"So…." I said and everyone still smiling started talking about Covert operations tomorrow. I left early and went to the dorm. I was there when they came in smiling. All my girls including Sophia came in smiling and that's when I knew, ready or not, 20 questions had begun.

**________________________________________________**

**Hey every one its me I know another cliffy but if you review, review, review I will hurry and update soon there will be a Zach's pov and zammie together again all you got to do is push the green button.**

**Biii**

**~Lauren~**


	7. 20 questions

**Blackthorne, here we come**

**Disclaimer: the only person who is awesome enough to come up with the series is ally carter not me**

____________________________________________________

**Chapter 7**

**Cammie's pov.**

When they walked in smiling I knew that 20 questions had started. Even Sophia was smirking. Just like Zach. Couldn't even stop smirking for a second.

" So I remind you of my brother?" Asked Sophia.

" We…well, yes you do." I said with a sigh and thus it began.

**Sophia's pov.**

I sat back and watched them play 20 questions with Cammie. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard,

"Sooo. Do you love him?" I looked at Bex. She was the one who asked the question I wanted to know ever since I got here.

" Yes I do but Bex you see right through me you should know that already." Cammie said Which made me glad. My brother has always picked up bimbos who only care about his body. Then Bex said,

"Well I did know but I wanted to hear you say it."

Cammie looked sad. " I wish we could see our blackthorne boys." That's what stopped me cold.

"What. Do you all have boyfriends?" I asked. I had Richard who Zach didn't like but who did these girls have. " All of us except Macey. Bex has grant-" I remember grant. I also remember Jonas and Jason (A/n Jason is dedicated to my friend O.J. U rock).

"- Liz has Jonas, and I have your bro." She finished. Macey would probably get Jason or another boy as her BF.

" Ok to answer the main questions: 1. Yes I miss him and 2. Yes I do love him." Cammie was blushing then controlled it.

" And with that lets go to bed. We have Soloman tomorrow. We need all the sleep we can get" With that the lights were turned off and I was in a deep sleep."

**___________________________________________**

**Hey everyone! I know short chapter but I will be putting a knew won up soon. Sorry it took so long for me to update but I am not aloud to write on weekdays except for today cause I begged so you guys could get a new chapter(s). have a great day.**

**Biii **

**~Lauren~**


	8. Don't you love cov ops

**Blackthorne, here we come**

**Disclaimer: the only person who is awesome enough to come up with the series is ally carter not me**

____________________________________________________

**Chapter 8**

**Cammie's pov.**

Macey woke me up with water held above my head. We got dressed in our uniforms( Now they were purple). Then we all, including Sophia, did our hair and makeup. After that we went to go eat breakfast. I saw Mr. Soloman wasn't there. I voiced my observation.

" Where could he be ?" Bex asked.

" I don't know." I said. Then, at that moment, the doors burst open and Mr. Soloman came through. After he got breakfast he sat next in his place next my mom. He whispered something in my moms ear and she smiled. Weird. I thought about that the whole meal. After breakfast we headed to our first class which was surprise, surprise Cove. Ops. We went to sublevel 2 only to find a note.

_Dear class,_

_Meet me outside with wigs and color contacts. Don't wear uniforms. Be there in 5 minutes._

_- Mr. Soloman_

Macey had like a heart attack. It was her chance to play dress up. I groaned internally. Macey put me in a black wig and light brown. Then she left clothes on my bed to tend to the others and herself. I had a gray mini skirt, light brown belt and a green halter top. Bex had a brown wig and midnight blue halter dress. Macey was wearing a blond wig and she had on black short shorts with a red halter. Liz had a red wig and a yellow sundress. Sophia wore a blond wig, like Macey's except short. She wore back jeans and a white halter.

" Are we ready?" Macey said then answered herself with a yep. We got there 4 seconds to spare with the rest of the class.

" Ladies" we turned to the sound of Mr. Soloman's voice to see him in front of a helicopter.

" Today we are going to play a game of cat and mouse." He looked at us and looked embarrassed!

"Take off your disguises so I can give you your blackthorne boy." Now I knew why he was embarrassed. We just tricked a top C.I.A. covert operative. I got Zach and Bex got Grant. We looked at each other and mouthed 'payback'.

"Ok girls. These boys think it's a regular town day. So hit 'em with all you got." and with that we were off.

**(I was gonna end here but decided it wasn't fair)**

At the mall

Macey, Sophia, Liz, Bex, and I were walking and spotted Zach and Grant. Bex and I went towards them. I looked over and saw Bex flirting with Grant. I looked at Zach, stuck out my hand, and said,

"Hey my name is Lexi. What's yours?"…………..

**Zach's pov.**

I see a brunette and a black haired girl come toward us. The brunette started talking to grant. Jeez, grant! You forgot about Bex already?! I would never forget about my Gallagher girl. I loved her. The black haired girl looked at grant and her friend. Then she looked back at me and said,

" Hey cutie. My name is Lexi. What's yours?" ( A/N Lexi is my sister, u rock sis.) I looked at her then at Grant and said,

" My name is Zach. That's Grant but sorry ladies we are taken. Anyway we have to get back to our class. Bye-"I was finishing up when I was interrupted.

"Wait can we come cuz if your classmates are as hot as you we can't pass it up." Sluts! Wow I never saw that coming. Insert sarcasm here. I looked at grant and shrugged. Grant **( who looked to excited for someone who has a girlfriend.)** Said a cheerful ok and we were off. When we got there I saw my classmates talking to girls I didn't know. I turned to the voice of Mr. Soloman saying,

" Good job ladies. Gentlemen I am very disappointed in you. Why don't you girls show your true selves." I turned to ask Lexi what he meant to see her along with the other girls taking off their disguises……….

**Cammie's pov.**

I took off my disguise then smiled at my girls. They all smiled back and continued to talk except Bex who smiled at me then ran to scream at grant( she was mad because he was hitting on a girl who he didn't know was her which means he was practically hitting on another girl.) I looked at Zach with a smirk. Once he was out of shock he hugged me tight. Then he kissed me. It was sweet and soft but to short. When he pulled away I had a pout on my face. He laughed then leaned down and whispered, " I like your cover."

He looked me up and down. I blushed then looked for our friends. Bex and Grant were full on making out. Liz, Macey, and Sophia were talking to Jonas and 2 guys I didn't know.

" You are allowed to walk around for an hour and only for an hour." At that moment I absolutely thanked and silently loved Mr. Soloman for letting me send time with Zach…………………

**___________________________________________**

Hey everyone the zammie moment you've all been waiting for. And don't worry there will be more to come. So tell me like it, love it, read and review it

Sorry for the wait it's hectic so it took me long enough.

Biii

~Lauren~


	9. What?

**Blackthorne, here we come**

**Disclaimer: the only person awesome enough to create this series is ally carter not me**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Cammie's pov**

Zach put his arm around my waist. We walked over to everyone in the group and the two guys I don't know.

"Hi. I'm Richard."

A guy with blond hair and green eyes said. he had green eyes like Zach but Zach's are way better. Meanwhile Zach is glaring at him. I shook Richard's free hand his other arm lay on Sophia's waist. Zach was still glaring. I nudged him in the stomach. _oh come on it wasn't that hard _I thought when he flinched which is when I left his arm. I whispered under my breathe so only he could hear.

"play nice."

He smirked and nodded. I then looked at the other guy. He had black hair and blue eyes. His build was very similar to Grant's. He had his arm around Macey's waist and ---- wait an arm around Macey. What!? She never let guys touch her. So what the hell! He pulled out his arm and shook my hand while saying,

"I'm Jason. Hi. I'm also Zach, Grant, and Jonas's roommate."

He had a hoarse voice. We all started to walk.

"so Jason-"

I looked at Bex, Sophia, and Liz. They knew where I was going with this.

"- How do you know Macey?!"

We all finished together than laughed with everyone else.

"Well. Since Macey is the senators daughter she meets a lot of people. I just so happened to be the one to fall in love with her. I was crazy about her like she was about me. I left to be a spy but since I couldn't say anything I left without warning. If I had known she was at Gallagher I wouldn't have refused the offer to go there."

When he finished the girls said aww and the guys rolled there eyes. They smiled at each other(Macey and Jason) and we smiled at them. I noticed during the story Zach had rewrapped his arm around my waist.

"So Richard-"

I saw him cringe as I turned the spotlight on him. He didn't like that.

"-How do you know Sophia?"

That's when I saw Zach visibly tighten and Sophia flinch then shake her head. Interesting. We only had 45 minutes left.

"I met her by Zach but couldn't maintain a long distance relationship still can't. So we have an off and on again relationship. On when we are together and off when we are apart."

Now I could see why Zach hates him. He treats Sophia like crap. Worse Zach brought Richard into her life. I love Zach and he is hurting. I saw a CD store, called SHOCK WAVE, and pretended to like it.

"Zach I want to show you a CD. Come in with me." I said. I met a lot of confused faces except his. His face was shaped in the best poker face.

"yeah sure." Quick and quiet. I knew our friends were watching so I picked up a Matt Nathanson CD with one of his best songs in my opinion _Come On Get Higher._

"Look I know what you are thinking _I'm a bastard for bringing him into Sophie's life_ but don't cause he is the bastard. your sister chose him not you. Your sister-"

He cut me off by looking away.

"Look at me" Nothing

"Zach look at me." nope.

I pulled his face down to look at me since he was looking at the roof.

" Zach. Your sister needs to make her own mistakes, choices, and dreams. So let it go. I don't like him either but play nice. OK?"

I looked in his eyes. All I saw was love and care. one sweet kiss later and an "ok" that was it and we were on are way back.

* * *

5 minutes later

We all were back to the helicopters. Everyone was saying goodbye. Everyone was sad but even though she covered it well Sophia was the saddest. Three people saw this and the lonely tear to go with it. Macey, Richard, and I. What was worse was if I showed how angry I was Zach would notice and not listen to my speech.

" Bye Gallagher Girl." He said sad.

" Bye Blackthorne Boy." He kissed me and if Mr. Soloman wasn't there it would have gone farther.

"I love you." We said in perfect sink. I started to walk away when he called,

"Take care of her for me." Knowing he meant Sophia I nodded and walked away.

**POV ???**

Subject Ms. Goode left with Ms. Morgan.

"Sir we have got a problem." I sighed into the phone wire less head set.

"What!?" A sharp voice questioned. yep that's my boss.

"We've got Ms. Morgan protecting the subject."

Again He screamed, "WHAT!?"

"Sir the mission is still a go." I said and with that I hung up.

**(A/N What!?)**

**Cammie's pov**

When we got back it was about lunch. We sat down in the grand hall. My mom was at the podium. She is never at the podium unless it is something important. I guess I better listen.

"Gallagher Academy I'm am proud to say that our Cove ops class will be visiting Blackthorne Academy for boys in 2 days."

Not a sound was made.

What!?

**Bex pov**

What!?

**Macey pov**

What!?

**Liz pov **

What!?

**Sophia's pov**

What!?

* * *

**Hi you guys. sorry I haven't updated in a while school caught up with me. I am trying to write a new chapter starting today every Saturday. Also if you guys can see how many whats are in this chapter including A/N and full sentences you will get a snippet of the next chapter.**

**Bii!~ Lauren**


	10. GGGRRRREEEEAAAATTTT

**Blackthorne, here we come**

**Disclaimer: the only person awesome enough to create this series is ally carter not me**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Cammie's pov**

"come on girls." My mom said. It was 2 hours from the time she made her speech. we had our suitcases(to state the obvious we had more than 1 for each cause Macy would kill us.) and were getting in the helicopter. we were really slow for a spy which is sad.

* * *

2 hours later we landed on the roof of Blackthorne. 4 hours since the speech only 2 more to go.

"excellent. you are here. we will need to keep you hidden. hide in the basement they don't go there. then we will move you to your rooms." then we made our way to the basement.

* * *

time to go to dinner. the girls and I got dressed. we walked to the door in time to here dr. Steve saying, "- please welcome the Gallagher Girls and their headmistress Mrs. Morgan." then we open the door.

**Grant pov**

ho-

**Jonas pov**

ly-

**Jason pov**

sh-

**Zach pov**

it-

**Richard pov**

**!**

**??? pov**

This is easy and hard

**(I wanted to stop here but I decided not to)**

**Cammie Pov**

"hey Zach." I smiled sheepishly. We had just walked into their grand hall after Dr. Steve got through his speech.

"Cam what are you doing here?" This time a smirk lit up my face.

"Zach please tell me you are not losing your hearing." I faked concern. I love to tease him.

"oh shut up." He said grumpily before turning back to his food. I said hi to every one else though I'm sure everyone was busy talking to their boyfriends/girlfriends. I went behind him and hugged his waist

"Zach I was just kidding. I love you." I said this quietly in his ear. he shuddered which makes me proud that I am all he needs and he won't find some ho to fill my spot. he sighed.

"I love you too cam." he sounded weird and I was immediately concerned.

"Zach whats up you ok?" he didn't answer.

"Zach please whats wrong." he was quiet then,

"I'm just tired."

"ok." though I could tell he was hiding something.

"alright ladies will be staying in boys dorm. Cameron, Rebecca, Macey, and Elizabeth will be staying with Zachary, Grant, Jonas, and Jason.-"

**Zach pov**

uh-oh how am I going to keep my secret with her in the room. well Tina did kiss me first when we left them and Cammie was in the helicopter but I encouraged it. how do I tell her.

"-and Sophia will be with Richard-" I growled if he so much as lays a hand on her has dead.

**Cammie's pov**

I heard Zach growl which was my first intention he just happened to beat me. this is because Sophie was bunking with Richard.

GRRREEEAAATTT!!!!!

* * *

**Hey guys here is the chap you were waiting for. I hope you like it. and today's my brothers b-day so happy birth day Ryan**

**~Bii! ~Lauren**


	11. WE ARE OVER!

**Blackthorne, here we come**

**Disclaimer: the only person awesome enough to create this series is ally carter not me**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Cammie's pov**

As soon as dinner finished i turned to see Zach leaving. oh well- i thought- i guess he is not showing us to the room. so we all turned to Grant, Jonas, and Jason. when we got to the dorm Zach was sleeping or at least he was good at faking it. i knew he was awake. there were four mattresses on the floor next to the 2 bunks. we were all going to the theater except Zach who was still asleep. we were leaving when i said,

"hey guys i need to get something."

i was responded with "sure" and "k". i crept back inside to see Zach sitting on the bed.

"so you want to tell me whats really wrong?" i said and he jumped.

"um nothing i told you i was tired and i just got sleep so where have you been?" i knew what he was doing but he needed to cut the bull. i told him so and he looked like he was in agony i wanted to feel guilty but i want to know whats wrong.

**Zach's pov**

she knew i wasn't asleep! what? how? man now i have to tell her.

i opened my mouth to talk when i hear Tina's unmistakable voice.

**Cammie's pov**

"zachy oh zachy we need to talk about what happened at the mall." i was completely baffled i asked him,

"Zach what happen at the mall." he didn't answer. he looked frozen i thought i would never find out until Tina's voice came back.

"Zachy i don't like you anymore go back to your girlfriend she likes you more i shouldn't have kissed you even though you wanted me to. i like tom he's Sophia's boyfriends dorm mate. sorry." with that she walked away. i left the room with a poker face. i heard him call my name. so i turned around and said

"WE. ARE. OVER!" well more like screamed then i ran to meet my friends.

Bex immediately knew i was angry and pissed but most of all sad. the rest of them caught up. some tried to get it out some were quiet.

we finished what we wanted to do i suggested we go to the library. i didn't want to9 go to that room especially if they all wanted to go to sleep because even if the slept with their respective other i had a feeling i would be sleeping alone.

We got to the library at 9o'clock it was empty so i finally cracked.

i told them.

"i went back to the room b/c i knew Zach wasn't asleep. so i went back to ask him what was wrong. during our discussion Tina knocked on the door and started saying she needed to talk to Zach about something that happened when we tailed you guys. i was with him the whole time so i figured she was talking about after when we were out side. she confirmed what i had dreaded with and i quote 'Zachy i don't like you anymore go back to your girlfriend she likes you more i shouldn't have kissed you even though you wanted me to. i like tom has Sophia's boyfriends dorm mate. sorry.' i then said we were over and walked away." i finished with tears in my eyes. Bex was the first to say

"THAT JERK!!!!!!!! i am going to that room and ripping his head off you with me girls?"

"yeah" everyone of them said even his own sister Sophie. all the guys held their girlfriends down. i said

"guys i told you b/c you wanted to know but you will not harm or change your opinion about him. but Bex your right we need to go back to the room to sleep." we all got up and left. when we got there Zach was asleep(for real this time i checked). he was on a top bunk. and i sat on the farthest mat on the floor away from him.


	12. forever and always

**Blackthorne, here we come**

**Disclaimer: the only person awesome enough to create this series is ally carter not me**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Cammie's pov**

When I woke all the guys were gone and I could here the girls in the bathroom talking. I was curious so I listened from behind the closed door.

"-he is hurting did you see him this morning Jonas Grant and Jason had to sprint when he woke up and left heartbroken from seeing her sleeping on the opposite side of the room." Macey said this very sad.

"He broke her heart Mace she has every right to go find a knew guy. He shouldn't have kissed that...that _THING!!!_" Bex said in my heart I knew she was right but I don't want to let it go guess I am a fool.

"Bex he is sorry if anything you should know Tina probably kissed him then to get out of blame in case Cammie found out blamed it on him (true she should now Tina practically made out with her boyfriend in 7th grade and blamed him p.s. they were not as strict about spy-nonspy relationships )." Liz said this and I knew what I had to do but this eavesdropping thing is fun. I want to know what Sophia thinks before speaking.

"No Liz. Bex is right I have seen him get hit on by a whole bunch of girls that were brainless and just plain mean so if he wants to let go of the best thing that's happened in a long time he should remember he probably and shouldn't get her back." I had now heard enough I walked in saying, "seriously you guys are loud and when are you going to learn I can take care of myself. Liz is right by the way that's why I am going to talk to him today." I went to brush my teeth and could see through the mirror that they were shocked and dumbstruck.

**Zach's pov**

I woke and everyone was still asleep I got up and brushed my teeth which always wakes me up. when I came out I let out a sob when I noticed every one was curled up to their boyfriends/girlfriends. then I saw Cammie in the mattress farthest from the bed I slept in yesterday I heard them wake up and turned around to find 6 pissed off people it was hard to see them that mad at me especially when Bex broke the silence by screaming,

"YOU JERK! I GONNA KILL YOU! YOU BETTER RUN!"

and I did but not because i was scared bex was going to kill me because that would have been exactly what i would deserve. no it was the fact that she was going to wake up that beautiful angel that hates me. i heard Grant Jason and Jonas coming after me and bex calling Soph. I was just down the hall but i kept running until i got outside and then something hit my bare shoulder(i sleep in pj bottoms not tops) and every thing went dark.

**Grant pov**

we were waiting for Zach to wake up. Jason caught up to him and slapped a nipotine patch on him(A/N if that's not the name of the patch please tell me). we were sitting there when he woke.

"What happen spill now." those were the first words out of my mouth and then saw him sigh.

"I'm guessing Cammie told you what happened. well go ahead and hate me but i didn't kiss Tina i did talk to her. i should have told her to leave when she started to flirt with me. then she kissed me i pushed her away and never talked to her again i wish i could tell this to cam but she won't listen." i sighed this boy has it bad. i feel bad for him. hopefully i will change Bex's mind about hating him. we told him to go after cam so he did.

**Cammie's pov **

i was listening to Taylor swift forever and always came on. i started to sing along.

_Once upon a timeI believe it was a Tuesdaywhen I caught your eyewe caught on to somethingI hold on to the nightyou looked me in the eyeand told me you loved mewere you just kidding'cause it seems to methis thing is breaking down, we almost never speakI don't feel welcome anymorebaby, what happened, please tell me 'cause one second it was perfectnow you're half way out the door_

it sucks because this reminded me of zach.

_and I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called and you feel so low, you can't feel nothing' at all and you flashback to when he said forever and always oh, ohhh and it rains in your bedroom and everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone 'cause i was there when you said forever and always_

i started to have tears down my face.

_was I out of line, did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide like a scared little boy, I looked intoyour eyes, but I knew you for a minute now I'm not so sure, so here's to everythingcoming down to nothing, here's to silence, that cuts me to the core, where is this going,but I knew for a minute, but I don't anymoreand I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called and you feel so low, you can't feel nothing' at all and you flashbackto when he said forever and always. oh, ohhh and it rains in your bedroom and everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone 'cause i was there when you said forever and alwaysyou didn't mean it babyI don't think sooh, ohhhhhoh, back off, baby back off, did you forget everything, back up, baby back up, did you forget everything'cause it rains in your bedroom and everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone 'cause i was there when you said forever and alwaysoh, I said, at the phone, he still hasn't called and you feel so low, you can't feel nothing' at all and you flashback to when we said forever and always. and it rains in your bedroom and everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone 'cause i was there when you said forever and alwaysyou didn't mean it baby, we said forever and always, yeah _

When i finished i heard a sharp intake of breathe and saw the source of my problems. Zachary Alexander Goode was standing in the middle of the door way with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

**Hi everyone i hope you like it. this is probably the longest chapter. i hope you like whats coming up. zammie people who are holding their breathe for zammie to get back together won't have to wait long. **

**bii~lauren**


	13. Break down and make up

Blackthorne, here we come

Disclaimer: the only person awesome enough to create this series is ally carter not me

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Cammie's pov**

"Cammie" he said. It sounded more like a plea. It mad me a little mad. And by a little I mean a lot.

"WHAT THE HELL ZACHARY GOODE!!!! YOU THINK YOU CAN COME NEAR ME WITHOUT AN EXPLINATION FOR KISSING THAT BITCH!!!!!!!!!" By then I was screaming full out bellowing. I was surprised I was not crying.

"Cammie please listen to me." I was enraged. he probably made up a an excuse.

"NO!!!!!!!! LEAVE NOW!!!!" I pushed and punched but he stayed planted in the ground. I finally broke down. he held me while I cried. I cried for a half an hour. When I was done he explained.

"I didn't kiss Tina she kissed me. I wanted to be the gentleman so I didn't tell her to leave when she started to talk to me. And what she said about the kiss was wrong she knew you would hear and get mad at her." Sounded like Tina she was a jealous person and when she couldn't get what she wanted or messed up she blamed someone else.

"ok" it was silent but I was still crying. he started to whisper sweet nothings to me. I kissed him then cuddled in his side. I fell asleep.

I woke up on the bottom bunk on the west side of the room. I felt someone arm loose on my waist. I turned to see Zach. I didn't want to wake him up so I turned around. a few minutes passed and then he stirred.

"good morning" I whispered.

"hmnn, good morning." we just laid there until the whole gang minus Sophia was there.

"hey guys where Soph?" Zach asked.

"that's what we rushed to tell you she has gone missing." Bex said.

"WHAT???!!!!!!!!!!" Me and Zach screamed.

* * *

**Hi every one I am putting the chap up b/c I can't tomorrow. I hope you like. this one is dedicated to the zammie people. I hope you got your wish. **

**Bii!~ Lauren **


	14. Chapter 14

Blackthorne, here we come

Disclaimer: the only person awesome enough to create this series is ally carter not me

**Chapter 14 **

**Zach's Pov**

My sister's missing; my sister's missing; my sister's missing. That was all that could go through my mind.

"What do you mean "my sister is missing"? She can't be missing, I saw her last night. She looked perfectly fine. Wait where is Richard? I swear if that low life son of a –." I started but then he walked in going crazy.

"Please tell me you guys have seen Sophia. I can't find her anywhere." He said. Then Tina came in and it all looked like a big soap opera gone badly. I couldn't hear myself everyone was talking at once.

"SHUT UP!" Cam screamed it suddenly went quiet except for Tina.

"Has anyone seen Tom? I can't find him." Tina was going crazy.

"Wait the guy you said you liked. He's missing too." Cam was so smart.

"Yeah we got together but who else is missing." She looked around.

"Sophie." We all said together.

**Sophia's Pov**

I was thrown into a cell by some kid named Tom. The only thing I know about him is that he works for the circle of cavan and was undercover as a blackthorne boy. I looked around. It was dirty and very dark. All of a sudden my dad came out. Well he looked like my dad but he was all messed up and full of dirt.

"Sophia, is that you?"He asked then my mother came out she hadn't been beaten as bad. She had heard my name and came to hug me. I really did miss them. We were all smiling and hugging then someone I hadn't seen in a long time and hoped to never see again. I did what was expected and lunged for his throat.

"Sophie, it wasn't his fault." My mom said. I looked at Mr. Morgan.

"You have got six minutes because you have got a lot of explaining to do." I said.

"Well you see…." He started. **(Sorry guys I love to tease you lol.)**

**Cammie's Pov **

So two people were missing that could only mean one thing, someone spy napped the other. I am sure Sophia was kidnapped. Tom didn't look to good. He acted very suspicious. He always followed us but we thought nothing of it.

"This is because she knows too much from that night. I told her to tell someone over and over. That they needed help." Zach was going on and on pacing back and forth.

"Zach, what the hell. Who does she need to help? I need this info if you know something." I said.

"It has to do with both of our parents I wanted to tell you but she made me stay quiet. She…." He started.

**Sorry itys been so long promise to upgrade again soon. School is soo annoying.**

**biii ~lauren~**


End file.
